


【米英】蹤跡／Tracking

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [45]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英｜國人組－美國人停下腳步，將懷裡的英國人整個往上托了幾分，仰起頭對上他的臉：「怎麼，下決心跟我一起亡命天涯了？」眼鏡片後的藍色眼睛亮得異常。「笨蛋……」英國一時語塞，眼眶莫名地熱了起來，他趕緊用力地眨了眨眼，哽著喉嚨擠出一句，「就當作是吧。」然後他低下頭，圈住美國人脖頸的雙臂將對方摟得更緊。「哈哈，我很幸運哦，亞瑟。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 15





	【米英】蹤跡／Tracking

**蹤跡／Tracking**

英國忍不住摒住了呼吸。

眼前是寬廣無垠的成片蔚藍天空，間或點綴著幾朵綿軟白雲，下方的湖泊如同巨大的藍寶石，倒映著這天空與大面積的翠綠樹林，蜿蜒著通向湖泊的沙白色長條是洲際公路和環山小徑。

假如頭頂上不是直升機「啪唰啪唰」旋轉的螺旋槳聲，而緊包住耳朵的飛機用耳機「沙沙沙」的雜音沒有一同侵擾著鼓膜的話，這樣的風景算得上無可挑剔。

而英國覺得這噪音和直升機的顛簸再繼續下去，他很可能會將在上機前幾小時吃下的那個三明治的消化物全吐出來了。

臉色發青的青年掙扎著挺直身軀，好讓胃好受一些，開口時聲音都是虛的：「喂美國……我快不行了……」

「忍一忍，快到了。」美國歡快的嗓音隔著耳機傳來，英國翻了個不明顯的白眼，身體缩回空間並不寬敞的副駕駛座裡。

年輕國家笑嘻嘻地遞來個小瓶，並在他手臂上戳了好幾下，英國才愛理不理地把那瓶子接過來，定睛一看，是他過去乘飛機偶爾會用作鎮靜的精油。

年長國家撇撇嘴，滴出幾滴精油，在鼻子下方塗了些——不排除是心理暗示，但薰衣草和薄荷的香氣確實讓他的呼吸道和食道都舒暢了不少。

他吸了口氣，重新坐直身軀，瞥了眼正悠哉駕駛著直升機的美國。對方的臉在墨鏡遮擋下是什麼表情他判斷不清楚，但那線條剛毅的側臉和揚起的嘴角仍是英俊。

英國人的臉上一紅，心裡嘀咕著這傢伙的精力還真是超過北美野牛，為什麼能在開車到機場接他後直接跳上直升機，卻仍是這樣神采飛揚的樣子。

美國青年顯然注意到了他的視線，轉過頭來朝他笑，稍稍逆光的情況下能看到墨鏡下的那雙眼睛閃亮亮的，英國覺得方才所有的不適突然就消失不見了。

—

從直升機跳下來後，美國飛快地換掉眼鏡，戴上不知之前塞在哪裡的鴨舌帽，直接朝直升機坪外圍停泊著的那部黑色越野車跑去。

英國慢吞吞地跟在他後頭，順手打開手機查了下他們此刻身處的位置——俄勒岡州的火山口湖國家公園。

美國從越野車後車廂取下個看上去就很沉的巨大背包，毫不費力地背上，然後拉起終於走到他身旁的英國人，直接邁開大步往西邊方向走。

英國只能慶幸跟美國打交道的這麼多年以來，早就適應這傢伙各種心血來潮的計劃甚至歷險，在抵達波特蘭國際機場之前他就已經換上了粗糙耐磨的服裝和輕便的鞋——看來還真是派上用場了。

走出停機坪後，他們開始沿著爬山徑往上走。沿湖的山路坡度不算陡，但午後的太陽仍是熱辣，對於熬過了長途航班的英國人來說這樣的活動實在跟出遊和散心扯不上什麼關係。

但英國並沒有問美國在這種全世界哪裡都不太平的時候，對方突然帶著自己跑到平常連提都不會提起的地方是因為什麼，反正美國總會有他那些無論說得通或是說不通也不容拒絕的理由。

原則上來說，這個時期他們兩個人都「理應」各自留守在自己國家的首都，和那些位高權重的上司們商討如何應對各自的災難，去處理那些關乎國民性命和經濟也與他們身體健康狀況相連的現狀。

然而讓不會被戰爭殺死的存在來指揮戰爭，讓不會被瘟疫和病毒侵擾的意識體來制定規則，這本身聽上去就像是諷刺也像是悖論——而事實是身為所謂國民意識體的他們，真正能做的事本就少之又少。

現在這個時期，上司們最無暇分心理會甚至無需理會的，大概就是他們這些所謂「國家」的人類形態了——畢竟只有他們是不會因此而死去的。也許會衰弱，也許會萎靡不振，但終究不會被奪去生命。

英國心裡略略一沉，腳步也連帶著有些沉重，他微喘著氣問前方的青年：「你常來這裡嗎？」

美國停下腳步轉過身來，望著英國泛紅的臉，從背包側邊探出瓶能量飲料給他，說：「上次來應該是100年前了，羅斯福將這裡定成國家公園的那一年吧。」明明是背著巨型背包爬了一整段山路的傢伙，臉上卻不見疲累。

英國人輕哼了一聲，默默地喝著飲料。他當然不會天真地認為美國人特地開直升機帶他來火山口湖公園只是單純來看風景，至於實際意圖是什麼，他其實並不真的在意，反正……反正無論什麼情況，他在這時候來到北美大地的理由，無非是想跟這傢伙在一起。

「哪個羅斯福？」

「哦，胖的那一個。」美國戲謔地笑起來。

是在說西奧多.羅斯福啊。英國努力回憶了下，他應該只跟美國提到的這位上司見過一次，大概是一百多年前跟大不列顛的科學家參訪團一起前往華盛頓.D.C時的匆匆會面，談不上有什麼深刻印象。

但對美國來說則是另外一回事了。

西奧多.羅斯福是個有些特別的上司，也是第一個提出在這合眾國建立大片國家公園並保護起來的人。

羅斯福和美國帶著馬隊一同前來的那一年，成立國家公園的法令剛頒布不久，環著火山口湖的山路仍是坑坑洼窪。

那時候美國還不像現在這樣健壯和健談，外表還帶著點少年姿態。那時候人們還總是稱呼他為「合眾國」，唯有羅斯福從第一次見面開始就直呼他為「美利堅」和「美國」。

這位上司和他一起練拳打獵，與他談論自然，也毫不避諱地談論軍事和政治，他的音量巨大無比且姿態總是咄咄逼人。

「難道你不想要嗎，超大國的身分。你可是美利堅啊，想要的東西就去爭取，想實現的夢想就親手去創造，這是我們美國人的卓越之處。」

「大英帝國已經出現衰弱的跡象，權力懼怕出現真空，只有一個國家可以填補那個真空，那就是美利堅合眾國。我要確保用我所有的能力，讓它成為現實。年輕的美國啊，我要讓你正式加入大人們的談判桌。」

這個上司的演說總是充滿火花，總是鼓動著美國胸腔裡蠢蠢欲動的渴求，與他從誕生在大草原上起內心的呼喚強力地共鳴。他對他說，美國，你的存在就是為了捍衛自己的正義。

美國還記得在他們來火山口湖的那一年，羅斯福解著備用馬匹的眼罩 ，用閒話家常一般的語氣問他：「美國，你喜歡英國吧？那個看上去瘦巴巴卻很兇悍的帝國。」

少年的他先是一愣，脫口而出的反駁卻是袒護：「……他並不兇悍啊。」

「是嗎？那是因為對你是例外吧。」他的上司摸著鬍子回答，「英國對我們美國人來說也會成為例外的。他們最近的跨大西洋電報技術取得進步，我已經寫好祝賀的外交電報發過去了。」

「……？！」換來美國一臉驚愕。

「美利堅啊，」羅斯福推了推眼鏡，語氣裡既有嚴厲也有戲謔，「你還需要成長呢，要把這些事情好好記錄下來。」

這位筆耕不輟的上司在這天空與湖環繞著的山林裡叮囑他：「你可以在這裡找棵樹，或者找塊石頭刻下印記。這裡的樹會隨著歲月而成長，岩石風貌會變化，只要這個國度還在，你隨時可以回來找到那些印記。這也是保護國家公園的意義，讓它成為記錄。」

美國只記得當時的自己腦裡和胸腔都是一陣熱血噴湧，並且真的興致盎然地在附近找了塊岩石刻了些字。

—

美國就那樣沉默地站著，平靜的表情因為缺乏笑意而陰晴難測。這讓英國心裡有種說不出來的彆扭，他大步走到美國身旁，肩膀用力碰了他一下：「你在發什麼呆？」

「哦、哦……」美國先是一愣，接著朝他露出了笑容，德克薩斯鏡片下的藍眼睛依然閃亮，「突然想起跟羅斯福相處時的事情了——他是個很有趣的傢伙。」

「這樣啊。」英國人對美國青年的明亮笑容終究沒有抵抗力，他撇了撇嘴繼續往前走，「雖然根本不知道你在找什麼……確定是朝西走嗎？」

「說實話，我不確定。」美國回答得十分乾脆。一百多年前確實是在這個國家公園留下了印記，但他認真地回想，就只記得是在西邊的守望者峰上，正對著火山口邊緣那個魔法師小島的位置。但終究已經過去了一百多年，想在這裡找到一塊也許已經風化變形甚至消失的石頭，根本就不現實——不如說這一切本來就是他的隨心而為。

「計劃是來找一塊岩石的，但具體位置我也不記得了。」

「——你這個笨蛋！」英國前一刻的惆悵被一掃而空，一拳捶向美國胸口，手腕卻被對方厚實的手掌直接握住，還特地附上爽朗的笑臉和一句「你就當成一次野外約會嘛。」

「……蠢死了。」英國人咕噥了句，耳根燙熱起來，任由美國青年拉著他的手繼續往前走。他的手指動了動，反過來扣住對方的手掌，換來前方傳來的一陣笑聲。

走過守望者峰之後山路開始下行，距離魔法師小島也就越來越近。

湖面的水質依然清澈，湖邊滿是覆蓋著青苔的的岩石和繁茂山林。置身在這寬闊無際的自然景觀裡，美國一邊讚歎一邊想著怎麼可能找得到當年刻下印記的那塊岩石呢。

會突如其來地想來這裡，大概只是因為某天看新聞時畫面上閃過了拉什莫尔山的岩石雕像，跟喬治.華盛頓老爹並排著的其中一人就是羅斯福。

華盛頓最擔心的事情是自己作為美國的第一任上司會被世人神化，而羅斯福卻是希望自己登上神壇的，他野心勃勃，想親手書寫歷史，想超越華盛頓的光芒。

明明都是自己曾經的上司，卻蘊藏著截然不同的人格。而美國但凡想起最無法忘卻的上司，總會閃過他們的身影。

年輕國家偶爾也會疑惑，在成為國家以前，人類進入他的生命然後消失，一切自然而然；而在成為國家以後，那些他將命運託付在對方手上的上司也是來了又走——然而為什麼會有那麼幾位，對他來說那樣無可替代呢。

深思起來是個難以解釋的悖論。

無論是庸人或英才或泛泛之輩，並非來自國家們主觀意志的選擇，已經好多個世紀都是由國民意志決定；但諸如阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯或亞瑟.柯克蘭這樣的存在，又偏是國民意志的形態……那麼，如何解釋他對不同年代的上司的喜好和厭惡之分呢，又如何解釋他的人格和行為裡，被這些上司所塑造的部分呢。

英國活過的歲月比他更長久，但他身後這總是對人類有著無盡多愁善感的雨國，大概比他更不擅長回答這種根本沒有答案的問題吧。

他們得不到答案的事情太多了。從何而來，到哪裡去，如何走，為什麼會變成如此。

美國喜歡置身在天空或宇宙之下，海洋或山林之間，那是向來高傲自大的他能充分認識到自己「小」的時刻。

作為國家化身又如何，所有意志壓縮在這有限的人類軀殼裡，也不過是這樣渺小，這樣地可有可無。

兩人牽著手爬山難免手心出汗，美國於是把牽著英國的手鬆開了些，改用手指勾著對方纖瘦的手指，步伐仍是比他快了半步。

英國就一路盯著美國那背著巨大背包的背影。青年的步伐大而穩健，然而在這沒有其他人影的山林和岩石之間，那強壯有力的背影卻讓人有種形單影只的錯覺。

美國，美國。

強硬強大的，總是冒險的美國。明明這世間有許多即便有能力做，也不代表必須去做的事情，但年輕國家總是肆無忌憚地越過那條界線。正確的、錯誤的事，都毫不避諱地去嘗試——哪怕事後換來諸多傷痕和批評和憎恨，哪怕那會讓他顯得愚蠢、魯莽又殘酷。

而英國的情感和命運卻與這樣的傢伙相連。無可奈何？根本是無法反駁的心甘情願。

年長國家踉蹌了一下，很快地調整回腳步，只覺得喉嚨有些發緊。

火山口湖已經近在眼前，上和下都是一望無際的藍，山林的綠和岩石的黃點綴其間，微風在湖面上吹出漣漪，讓倒影裡的天空也起了皺褶。

他們終於在湖邊站定。

美國將背包「碰」地一下丟到砂石地上，說：「你有想過嗎？這是7,700年前瑪扎瑪山塌陷而形成的火山湖地貌，明明比你我的生命長許多倍，卻沒有變出我們這樣的形態。」

英國沉思了片刻，說：「因為自然就是自然，無法集結人群的意志吧。」

美國側過頭來看他：「那我們呢？真的就集結了人們的意志嗎？」

然後英國就不說話了。美國也沒再追問。

年長國家心想美國大概也沒想從自己這裡得到什麼答案。他乾脆保持沉默，深呼吸了幾下，清爽的湖風稍稍緩解了他一路的疲累。然後他直接原地坐下，手腳放鬆開來，瞇著眼睛欣賞陽光下碧波蕩漾的湖泊。

美國確實並不在意答案。在他既不漫長也不短暫的生命裡，即便有得不到回答的問題，即便遺失了一些曾記錄自己過去的事物，根本連水花都算不上。

反正他想在沒有任何人能打擾的地方，有更多時間和英國在一起的目的已經達到了。

他這麼想著，伸手把短袖T恤的袖子挽高，露出結實的臂膀，然後摘下自己的鴨舌帽扣到英國頭上，幫他擋住部分太陽光線。

英國人「哼」了聲，沒搭理他。

「很累了嗎？」美國彎下腰，一臉玩味地打量著對方算不上太好的臉色，想了想，從背包裡拿出個熱水瓶和能量棒遞過來。

英國眨了眨眼，心裡知道現在也沒有其他選擇，便都接了過來。

「用的是你放在我家的那盒茶葉，斯里蘭——茶？」

英國安靜地啜了幾口茶水，是冬季季風地區出產的錫蘭紅茶特有的清爽，還帶點微弱的薄荷香氣：「錫蘭紅茶——我說你，起碼記住一些國家的歷史名吧。」

「全都記住的話，我的腦袋可能會炸裂哦。」

英國心想你腦袋裡的奇思怪想多得能堆滿半個地球，不去記住分明只是傲慢和惰怠，但他知道就算這麼說美國大概也還是不在乎，於是乾脆放棄，順手把能量棒拆開小口咀嚼起來。

美國青年看著他懶懶的模樣，認真地評價：「看來你身體真的變弱了，以前就算在無人島呆兩三天也沒事的唉。」

「你以為每個人都跟你一樣幾百年都能保持著野獸一樣的體力嗎。」英國人於是也認真地朝他翻了個白眼。

說起無人島，那已經是他們進入如今這份特殊關係的許多年前。那時候美國躺在他的身旁，在深夜無人的沙灘上對他說過「放心，我什麼都不會做哦」這樣試探式的話語。那時候他因為對方的話語感到悸動卻又苦澀，他是那樣固執地認為自己無論如何也不會邁出這樣的一步——與國家身份毫不相符地與對方相愛的這一步。

那時候頭頂的星空和身下的砂石裹挾著他的怯懦，海風吹得他渾身發抖，而如今他甚至想不起那片無人島是在太平洋上的哪個區域了。

「美國，」英國將最後一口能量棒吃下，包裝袋收進口袋裡，朝後仰起了頭：「你為什麼想來這裡？」大而圓潤的眼睛在鴨舌帽的陰影下是幽幽的綠。

美國彎下腰，藍色的眼睛直直地回望著他：「不是說過了嗎，來找以前的踪跡啊。」

「……能找到嗎？」

「看來是不能，不過無所謂。」年輕國家聳聳肩，坦誠地回答，「而且我也不記得當時寫了什麼。」

「年紀輕輕的，記性卻這麼爛。」英國帶著揶揄的語氣笑了起來。

「正因為年輕，才有力氣把年紀大的人抱起來嘛，」美國突然伸過手來將英國從地上一把拉起，然後整個人迎面扛到自己身上，笑嘻嘻地說，「回去吧。」

英國人的小腿徒勞地晃了幾下便放棄了掙扎，他倔強地撇了撇嘴：「……隨便你。」然後乾脆將手臂掛在美國腦袋兩側，臉頰直接貼在美國的肩膀上，又補了句，「……小混蛋。」

「哈哈哈。」美國將額頭貼在他亞麻金色的頭髮上蹭了蹭，一手撈起地上的背包重新掛到背上。

—

他們順著來的路重新上坡，天生怪力的青年前後負重依然走得穩健。在越過峰頂之後，山路重新開始下行，火山口湖的可見範圍逐漸縮小。

「喂，阿爾弗雷德。」年長國家呼喚他的名字時，總帶著點英倫腔調特有的、壓平了的發音。

「嗯？」美國人的雙臂仍穩穩地圈住他的腰和臀部。

「你那部越野車上……有露營工具吧？」

「當然，還有充足的飲用水和食物。」

「……哼。」

美國人停下腳步，將懷裡的英國人整個往上托了幾分，仰起頭對上他的臉：「怎麼，下決心跟我一起亡命天涯了？」眼鏡片後的藍色眼睛亮得異常。

「笨蛋……」英國一時語塞，眼眶莫名地熱了起來，他趕緊用力地眨了眨眼，哽著喉嚨擠出一句，「就當作是吧。」然後他低下頭，圈住美國人脖頸的雙臂將對方摟得更緊。

「哈哈，我很幸運哦，亞瑟。」年輕國家的笑聲和呼吸熱熱地落在他耳邊。

上方的樹葉發出撲簌簌的聲響，無需抬頭也能判斷出是飛鳥的翅膀略過樹梢的動靜。

美國青年就那樣抱著他一路往回走。英國人看著遼闊的藍天從視野裡一點點地倒退；視線往下，美國和他兩人份的重量在砂石路上印下了不算深、卻一路綿延的踪跡。大概用不了多久，那些痕跡也會被山間的風吹個乾淨。

但那有什麼所謂呢。

英國側過臉，輕輕地吻了對方的脖頸，唇瓣沾上了汗水的淡淡鹹澀味。他全身的重量倚在美國身上。

我們共同走過這裡，回憶和情感就在這裡；而我們今後還會以同樣的身份沿著這條路走下去……留下誰也抹不走的踪跡。

對吧，美利堅合眾國。英國呢喃著閉上眼睛。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 西奧多.羅斯福(Theodore Roosevelt )對美國(the United States of America)的名字有特殊的執著，19世紀末20世紀初大多數美國人對自己國家的稱呼是「合眾國(the United States)」，而大羅斯福無論是書信還是著作裡都會頻繁地用「美利堅／美國（America）」來稱呼。
> 
> 2\. 火山口湖（Crater Lake）國家公園，位於俄勒岡州的一個火山湖，大羅斯福總統1902簽署法令將此地作為國家公園保護起來；火山口湖裡還有一座小火山，叫魔法師小島(Wizard Island)；有很多徒步登山路徑，其中一條是守望者峰(Watchman Peak)。
> 
> 3\. 1903年1月18日：羅斯福向愛德華八世發送跨大西洋的無線電報(Wireless Telegraphy)，恭祝科學技術的發展，代表美國人向大不列顛國民送上祝愿。
> 
> 4\. 拉什莫尔山(Mount Rushmore National Memorial)，位於南達科他州的國家紀念公園，俗稱美國總統山，上面的雕像分別是華盛頓、傑佛遜、大羅斯福和林肯。


End file.
